Style
by Tainted Princess
Summary: When we go crashing down we comeback everytime, 'cause we never go out of style.


**I do not own Victorious (sadly) nor the song 'Style' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Sometimes you wonder how she does it to make you feel like this. So wild and free, like an eagle in one of those Animal Planet shows: flying high over the savannah, feeling the cold wind crashing against its warm feather, caressing its entire body, wings spread and powerful taking it through the bluest skies.

So, so high. Reaching Heaven.

Your hands are up in the air, touching the sky, and suddenly the security norms don't matter anymore, because you're here, with her, standing in her black convertible driving fast on the road, roof down, music on and stupidly loud on a warm night of L.A. probably startling everything and everyone that passes by, but who cares? Sure you two don't.

It just feels so good.

You're half-singing half-screaming the lyrics of a random pop song on the radio; she's only grabbing the steering wheel with one hand as the other one is traveling up and down your thigh now and then, that breath-taking smirk on her beautiful lips.

It just feels too good.

She can't keep her wild eyes on the road; they're too busy roaming the length of your body glowing through the darkness of the night.

It's just too much excitement, too much joy messing with your brain that you can't process anything but that long hair blown back by the wind, the feeling of the salty air filling your lungs and getting into your system, the sound of the waves crashing with the coast.

You see everything in slow motion, like in one of those 80's movies: unfocused, shiny, beautiful. It's almost magical.

* * *

When you get to the beach she stops the car but you can't wait to feel the sand under your feet so right after she opens the door for you you hop out of the car, and you're so happy to be here, even if it's like 4 in the morning after a long drive over the entire city because she's with you again. So, with no reason you start to spin, arms spread and giggles echoing through the lonely (tough perfect) early-in-the-morning beach landscape.

"Hey, hey, calm down, kitten" You hear her trying to make you stop, but she using that cute pet name and the smile in her voice tells you otherwise. She's just as excited as you are.

"Why, Jadey? This is so fun!" You giggle uncontrollably. She grabs your shoulders but, oh, sweet centrifugal force, you both end up falling to the ground and then your laugh becomes stronger as you lay down on the soft sand.

"Yeah, this is so funny" She growls; but you know she doesn't mean it that way, because when you smile at her she smiles you back; the mean comments are just a part of her, and it's okay, because you love every single thing about her.

She lifts up a little propping herself with her elbows and you just can't resist that face anymore, so you close the distance and lock your lips with hers.

* * *

She does this sometimes.

Shows up in the middle of the night, no headlights, throwing little pebbles at your window to wake you up, and when you open it and ask her why is she there she just shrugs and says nonchalantly 'Just come down, Cat. Let's go'.

So you do as you're told.

You put on that tight little skirt, the red lip classic thing that she likes, a random-but-cute tank top, run down the stairs, open the front door and hop into her car. She says 'let's go' after she passionately kisses you and then you hear the roar of the engine and the rubbing sound of the wheels against the pavement accelerating down the street.

Of course this doesn't bother you in any way, no matter what your friends or your parents tell you, this is the way you two operate, this is the way you both like to be and the way you two feel comfortable with each other, and it works, even if just for a brief moment.

* * *

When she kisses you is like everything else around you stops mattering, just disappears, swallowed by the light coming from the touch of your lips moving in sync.

Her lips are so soft and sweet but her movements are rough and dominant, just like her.

After you two break apart out of breath she stands up and offers you her hand to help you up and, as usual, you accept it. It is just so perfect when she acts so charming and sweet. That's how everything is: she gives you charm and sweetness: sweet words whispered into your ears, charming looks, sweet touches― a **charming love** , and you take it, accept it and love it. Because everything about her is beautiful, **she is** beautiful, and **so are you** , and **together** you two are **way more beautiful** than being apart, so if she gives you something it means it is beautiful, as simple as that, and she wants you to have it.

When things are like this is when you feel like you'll be forever young.

* * *

You lean into her side when you're walking to her car again and bury your nose into her jacket, taking in a deep breath of her scent: strong, powerful but feminine, sweet and intoxicating, just like her.

She holds you aloft by the waist, giving you a flirty look as tickling your sides playfully and puts you down onto the hood to take place beside you. Getting closer, you two slowly find the right position: both laying down, she propping herself up with one of her elbows, while your head is resting on the windshield and you're looking up at her, just like always.

You raise your hand to play with one of the loose raven-colored locks of her hair, twirling it between your fingers absent-mindedly as her hand makes its way up and down from your shoulder to your hip, caressing your skin above the fabric, making you shiver a little.

"I heard that you've been out and about with some other girl" You try to act like is no big deal, but your voice reveals the pain and hurt it causes you to just say those simple words.

"What you heard is true but I…" She turns her gaze towards the horizon, where the sunrise is starting within a few minutes; that James Dean daydream look in her eye "...can't stop thinking 'bout you and I" God, that face.

"I've been there too a few times" Your laugh brushes off the tension that was left in the air. She moves so now she's laying down onto the windshield, your head resting on her shoulder and her arm snaked around your waist possessively "Oh, here comes the sunrise!" You squeal in excitement, and you can't help but think this is the way you two must look like every time you comeback to each other: surfacing slowly from the ocean, radiating light together, illuminating everything your sun rays touch, making it happy, bright, colorful, beautiful. You two shine together.

That is until night arrives.

* * *

When things are like this is when you realize how fragile they really are, how easy it is for the wind to just blow you down, to destroy everything you have because it is too easy to build it, too; that you're walking― no, you're running on the edge of the cliff, one false move and you fall down to the abyss. It's something that grows naturally from scratch, and it can be reduced to scratch naturally, too; it can end in burning flames or paradise.

Every start comes to an end, every good thing finalizes, and that's not a bad thing, that's just how everything should be, ending before getting too old and boring. But you can always follow the example of the phoenix: you have to die greatly first to be brought greatly to life again.

Besides, every moment with her is like an adventure, a sweet, beautiful (and sexy) adventure.

* * *

After a while, you two fall apart, as usual. No specific reason, just natural death. You name it: a huge fight over jealousy, anger, annoyance, monotony― whatever, it all ends because of it.

And that's okay, because you both know that an amazing goodbye means an amazing return.

* * *

And suddenly, after a few months, she shows up in the middle of the night, no headlights, throwing little pebbles at your window to wake you up, and when you open it and ask her why is she there she just shrugs and says nonchalantly 'Just come down, Cat. Let's go'.

So you do as you're told.

* * *

So, no matter how many times you go crashing down, you comeback every time.

There isn't a cute start to a harmful end, but a stormy and hideous end to a hopeful and beautiful fairy-tale start.

You can continue on this forever, flying up and falling down, because thanks to it you never go out of style.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO :D

It's me again :D

(Gawd, I hate it so much that my English stories always feel kind of rushed xc but at least I felt that this one [about the middle or something] doesn't feel that way too much xc)

(I am so, SO sorry about any grammar mistakes that could've appeared in this fanfiction, my English level is not that excellent when it comes to writing, I'm still practicing, people :'c)

So, long story short: I LOVE the song and I LOVE Cade, that's it c: Oh, and also a beautiful fic inspired me with one of its drive scenes (Its name is _**I won't give up**_ and it belongs to **ArchAngelSpawn** ); I absolutely recommend it, people, and if you're there, **ArchAngelSpawn** I REALLY hope you liked it, because this was your fault, so blame **ArchAngelSpawn** not me.

This fic is more like spiritual or whatever xD but I really liked it, I don't know, the way the song describes how the two people are so perfect together (maybe too perfect to be together too much time) and the way they always comeback as if nothing had happened just seems perfect to me, and I did my best to portray it in my own way.

Anyway, THANKS FOR READING, and if you loved it/liked it/hated it, leave a review because I love them and they help me to be better :D

Royal Kisses!


End file.
